Was It Worth It?
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Hinata gets disowned when her father believes she had sex with Naruto. But when she tells Naruto...not the best of things happen. Sasuke finds Hinata propped up against the Konoha wall and decides to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata smiled happily at her new soon to be husband. She snuggled closer to his chest, "You're so warm…"

He laughed, "I always seem to be." She 'eeped' realizing he was awake. He laughed again, rustling the pale sheets as he sat up, "Hinata, you need to go home. If your dad finds out you stayed here last night…hell he might literally implode."

She giggled, "I think Sasuke-sama has been back too long. You're starting to sound like him, Naruto-kun." Naruto huffed in defeat, and continued urging her to leave. She sighed and decided to leave, "Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata brushed her semi-damp hair with a pearl embroidered brushed Neji had bought her on her birthday. She looked at the door as she heard light tap on it, "Y-yes?"

"Hinata-sama…Haishi-sama is expecting you. Please hurry along." Hinata sighed as she heard his graceful footsteps carry him down the hall. She quickly finished with her hair, and went to her father's quarters.

Hinata knocked quietly on the paper door, "F-father?"

"Come in." His response was cold, as usual. Hinata opened the door and slipped in. She began to sit on the mat, but his voice stopped her. "Was having sex with Uzumaki really worth losing your title as heiress?"

Hinata's eyes widened, "But we didn't-!"

"Enough! Hinata consider yourself disowned from the Hyuga Clan."

Hinata swallowed down her tears as she began to leave the room. She turned around with her hand placed on the door, "But I want you t-to know…I didn't have sex with Naruto-kun. But he is my future husband, Haishi."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto yawned as he answered a frantic knocking on his door, "Huh? Hinata…what's wrong!?"

Hinata cried into his chest, "My…disowned…from…Hyuga…"

Naruto blinked, "Wh-what?"

Hinata took a deep breath to stabilize her breathing, "My father disowned me from the Hyuga Clan…"

Naruto wrapped her up in his arms, and let her cry her frustrations, disappointments, troubles, and god knows what else out. He stroked her back soothingly, "Its okay Hinata…I promise."

She sat up, "You can't promise me that…I'm starting to see why the Uchiha left this village. My clan is lucky they disowned me before-before I turned into another Itachi." It was then for the first time in her life that she felt completely broken…when he slapped her. Hinata quickly jumped out of his arms, and ran towards the door with tears already lining her face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke Uchiha jammed his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly towards the Konoha gates. He stretched as he readjusted his backpack, "Damned 'fan-girls." His eyes widened as he saw a shaking figure propped against the walls. He looked closer, "Hinata?" She tried running, but twisted her ankle, causing Sasuke to catch her. "Hey, relax Hinata it's just me. Just Sasuke, okay."

Hinata curled into his chest slightly, "I couldn't do it…I want to so bad. But I couldn't do it." Sasuke looked beside wear she was sitting; there laid a kunai and her forehead protector.

Sasuke sighed, "Great minds think alike." Sasuke grabbed her forehead protector and pushed it into his backpack, "Here I'll help you. I was going to leave again anyways. Give me your ring." Hinata reluctantly handed it to him. He smirked, "Now hold on to this kunai, and cut a single line across it." She brought a shaking hand up to it, but she could hold still long enough to cut it. He sighed, and wrapped his hand around hers, "Like this." He helped her cut a thin, but noticeable line through it. He grabbed it and threw it up in the air, then threw a kunai at it, pinning it to the wall.

"Wow…that was i-impressive Sasuke-sama." His eyebrow twitched. He walked to where he pinned her engagement ring to the wall, and carved an Uchiha symbol around it. "What will a-all this mean?"

Sasuke nodded, "Well by keeping your headband unscratched you can return and say I kidnapped you, raped you, tortured you, or anything else you can think of. My clan's symbol let's them know it was me. And your ring will only have significance to Naruto, because he should be the only one to recognize it. I guess that about sums it up. So are you ready to go?"

She gulped, and nodded, "Y-yes Sasuke-sama."

"Say –kun, not –sama…it makes me feel old."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata sighed tiredly as she poked her fingers together, "S-Sasuke-kun…where are we going?"**

"**To hell probably…oh wait! You're asking about now aren't you…um…well err; I guess we can stay in the Cloud Village. So why did you decide to run away? I'm still revenge-bound, but why you…you're the heir to the famous Hyuga Clan and you're childhood sweetheart proposed to you."**

**Hinata stared at the grass between her sandals, "Um…N-Naruto and I br-broke up a-and I was disowned because my Father thinks I slept with Naruto."**

**Sasuke frowned darkly, "You just left, because you were pissed, heart-broken, and you wanted out. What do you think you honestly have by leaving the village? You have an apartment and not to mention money to buy what you need. There's other guys that you could date, and I sure Naruto will try to get back with you. You should go back to the village…I'm going to train; not play fantasy-fucking-land to get away from my problems like a fucking four year old!" Sasuke was screaming in her face at 'not'. While Hinata was in tears. He sighed, "I'll give you one choice…come with me and bare my children. Or run back to the village and be loved by everyone."**

**Sasuke froze when his brother appeared behind Hinata, and knocked her out, "Or…she can come with me." With that Itachi disappeared before Sasuke could grab him.**

"**Damn him, HINATA!!!" Sasuke kicked the tree beside him splintering the wood. He let out an angsty sigh as he ran his hands through his spiky hair.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Itachi sat Hinata down on the black satin sheets, "Stay here until I come back."**

**Hinata reached out and grabbed his sleeve, "W-wait who are y-you?"**

"**Uchiha Itachi: murderer, thief, kidnapper, S-class missing-nin, Sasuke's brother, Akatsuki member, tormentor, your master, and owner. Is that enough for you Hinata-hime?" **

**She nodded uncertainly, "Wh-what do y-y-you need from m-me?"**

**Itachi closed his eyes to think, "You're medical abilities, you to bear children, food, your byakugan, and a few other things. I need to go…Kisame is waiting-"**

"**Actually, Itachi, you're staying here with the Hyuga. Leader's orders, so tough." **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Itachi lied down beside Hinata, and tried to force himself to sleep, "Itachi…"**

"**What?"**

"**Y-you're pushing m-me off the b-bed…" **

**But Hinata instantly wished she hadn't said anything, because within a split second Hinata found herself lying on top of Itachi. "Better now?" He could fell her shudder, not liking being this close to him, "Just go to sleep." And so she did. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Tsunade yawned widely, "Yes, Shitsune?"**

**Her assistant fumbled with her words, "Um…there was-we need…there's something you need to see." Tsunade nodded, and followed behind the younger woman.**

**They arrived at the gate, and Tsunade began inspecting. "This was carved by Sasuke Uchiha…shit he's gone. But…what the hell is an engagement ring doing here? It has a line cut through it, so obviously whoever owned it didn't want it. Call Naruto…he needs to know about Sasuke." A few minutes later Naruto arrived with black bags under his eyes. Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly, "Damn, kid, you look like hell. What's going on with you?"**

**Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Uh…just a few things. I just hope-what the hell!? This is Hinata's, why is this here!? And what about the Uchiha symbol? What the hell is going on here?"**

**Tsunade's emerald eyes widened in shock, "That's…Hinata's engagement ring. Naruto I'll answer the questions the best I can. One…Sasuke has left again. Two…Hinata probably went with him considering the ring's location. Whether he forced her or not…it is obvious that she was upset about something with you. What happened between you two?"**

**Naruto felt like breaking down and sobbing, but calmed himself slowly, "She got…disowned from her clan. She came back to my house. She was talking nonsense about they were lucky, because she might have ended up like Itachi or something. Then…I-I…slapped her…"**

**Tsunade growled lowly at him, "You bastard…I should arrest you for abuse. But in any case Hinata went with Sasuke. She…may already be dead…knowing him-"**

"**I wouldn't be so sure Hokage-sama."**

**Tsunade cocked her head up, "Kakashi?"**

**He laughed slightly, "Hinata has a better chance getting pregnant, then dieing if Sasuke is with her. He let me know that she was the only girl he attracted to. He all most told me he was in love, but he caught himself."**

**Naruto ground his teeth together, "That bastard won't get near her…in that way."**

**Kakashi sighed, "Anyhow, are you sure it was indeed Sasuke? And not Itachi." Tsunade eyed him warily, and gestured for him to continue. "Well, Itachi he…uh had a…fascination with Hinata before he left. So he may have taken her instead. Sasuke may very well have gone after them."**

**Tsunade clenched her fists, "Damn it…Kakashi are sure that possibility is there?" He nodded. "Well then…from what I hear she should be safe. So we are going to wait three days before we send in a team. No leave. I don't want any bitching."**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hinata yawned slightly as she opened her eyes. She gasped loudly, because when she looked up Sasuke was under her, not Itachi. "S-Sasuke-kun!"**

**His eyes fluttered open, "Hinata? What's wrong?"**

**Hinata sat up and looked around the room, "But this-but I…Sasuke what's g-going on?"**

**Sasuke sighed, "You passed out last night. So I carried you here, but you didn't wake up so I just fell asleep too. We're in the Cloud Village." **

**Hinata pressed her hands on his chest, and bent over looking directly in his eyes with her nose touching his, "Oh I get it now…I'm still with Itachi, and this is my dream."**

**Sasuke smirked, "Oh I'm very real, Hinata." Sasuke pinched her thigh earning a yelp from her. "See."**

**Hinata sighed, "I'm happy Itachi was just a dream…I missed you, Sasuke."**

**Sasuke smirked, "Well I missed you being awake." Hinata blushed darkly as he kissed her lightly. "You're really beautiful Hinata-hime."**

**Hinata smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun…I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."**

**He closed his eyes, "And why is that?"**

**Hinata blushed, "Well you make me fell safe, happy, and wanted. I enjoy your company, because before we left you actually seemed to care about me. You're nice to me as well. You helped me out of Konoha and now you seem to be taking care of me."**

**Sasuke smirked, "I love you too. But…there's something I want to do…"**

**Hinata tilted her head slightly, "What…?"**

**Sasuke turned them over, "I want to take your virginity. Will you let me?"**

**Hinata stared at him with wide eyes and trembling hands, "Are…Are you going to m-marry me…"**

**He shrugged, "I want to marry you Hinata and raise a family."**

**Hinata nodded, "Th-then I give…you p-permission." Hinata saw him smirk widely as he brought his lips down onto hers. But she quickly decided to ignore it.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hinata snuggled closer to him, "I love you, Sasuke. I can't wait to marry you."**

**She could hear him laugh softly, "Me too. But why the hell did you say Sasuke." **

**Hinata looked at him with tearful eyes, her hands shaking violently, her head feeling dizzy, and her stomach feeling sick. "Oh…m-my…god…"**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So…? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review…or I'll never write on any of my stories every again. Tell me what you think, suggestions, who you think the guy in the last part is, ect. Also I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry to people on my other stories…I've been very, very busy lately. So yeah…Feed Me Reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stared at Itachi, "No…this-this isn't real."

He smirked, "Wasn't transformation taught at the academy? I thought my little Hyuga would be able to tell. Oh, well. I guess you can't go back to Konoha or Sasuke now."

Hinata felt more tears come to her eyes, "Why can't I-I?"

He stared down at her, "Well Sasuke wouldn't want you, because you had sex with his brother and the person who killed our clan. Konoha has probably already labeled you a missing-nin, and you had sex with another missing-nin, whether you tell them it was me or Sasuke doesn't matter."

Hinata quickly climbed off of the bed, "I-I didn't have s-sex with y-you. You r-raped me, because I-I thought you were Sasuke when…"

He laughed, "So. Who's going to believe that the previous heir to the infamous Hyuga Clan couldn't tell she was having sex with someone using transformation?" Hinata grabbed a mirror off the wall and smashed it over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara yawned, "I wonder what that noise is…" He opened the door and barely dodged a piece of glass, "WHAT THE HELL, UN!" Deidara looked at Itachi who had Hinata pinned against the wall by her throat, with one hand pulled back to punch her. "What is going on, un? And why are you both naked?"

Itachi threw Hinata across the room, knocking her out, "She smashed my favorite mirror over my head, then she fucking bit me!"

Deidara stared at Hinata, "Why'd she do that, hn?"

Itachi shrugged, "I transformed into my brother, and then I got her to have sex with me."

Deidara frowned, "So she loves your bro, and you transform into him. Then you let her think she is having sex with Sasuke…that's like rape man, un." He walked over and picked up Hinata and left the room with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up sitting in a bath tub. She looked into the water, '_There's water…but how…?_'

Hinata shrieked as she saw a man sitting on the counter, "What's wrong, un? Deidara's the name, by the way."

Hinata ducked under the water, "I'm naked!"

"So."

"…You're a g-guy!"

"Oh…I'm gay. So it doesn't matter to me…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Is that why y-you look l-like a gir-"

"Yes. But Itachi is still pretty pissed off about…you."

"Why?"

"Well mainly because you broke his favorite mirror, un"

"…What?"

"Well…long time ago Itachi had an assignment to kill this singer. Well he like idolized her, so before he killed her he got her to sign that mirror." He stared at the floor, "Why I'm I working with these stupid-ass people, hn?"

Hinata laughed, "Um…where i-is Itachi now?"

Deidara folded his arms over his chest, "Looking for you…I think he wants to do the Transformers thing again…"

Hinata shivered, "Is there somewhere safe I can sleep?"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah, you can sleep in my room, un. I won't be here, but Itachi thinks it would be too obvious for me to hide you in here so…"

"Ok…thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata swallowed feeling someone enter through the window. She shook slightly, '_Itachi…_' She controlled her breathing as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata."

She turned over, and saw Sasuke's face. '_No…not again._' Tears slipped down her face, "Deidara-kun…please help."

"What are you talking about Hinata?"

"J-just stay away from m-me Itachi."

"Sa-su-ke, not Itachi."

Hinata shook her head, "No…y-you're not g-going to do this again."

"What? Okay, just tell me what happened since you were brought here."

She sighed, "You told me to go to sleep; I woke up and Sasuke was under me, instead of you. Then you tricked me into having sex with you…then you undid the transformation justu. I smashed a mirror over you're head, bit you, and then you started choking me. I blacked out after that. I woke up in Deidara-kun's bathtub, and he told me that I could sleep here…safe from you."

Sasuke pounded his fist into the, while grinding his teeth, "That…FUCKING BASTARD! Hinata how can I prove to you I'm not him?"

She stared idly at her hands, "What did Naruto-kun first say to you after he found you…?"

Sasuke laughed, "He said, 'I am a future Hokage…and I will kick your ass.' Which…he, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato did together." Hinata sniffed slightly before throw herself into Sasuke's arms, and crying.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"I love you…"

"……I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review…or…my Unmatched Fury Jeff Hardy doll will attack you…Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding…but please review.


End file.
